Always
by district12victor
Summary: Cato has a known future, but what has his past entailed? Was he always from District 2? Did he have a happy home life? Has he always trained for the Games? The world may never know... *oneshot*


**Hey guys! I"ve been working on a series of oneshots. So far, I have this one for Cato, one for Glimmer, and one for Clove that is in the porcess of becoming a fanfiction... so, if you have any characters that you want to have their own oneshot, please PM me or tell me in your reviews! **

**Thanks, district12victor =D**

* * *

I have always lived in the Capitol.

Most people don't know this about me, but I have always lived in the Capitol. It is my home. Although their tattooed bodies and dyed hair are kind of ridiculous, I love the colorfulness and brightness of the city. The colors are just so uplifting compared to the drab, gray districts. Every night I go to bed with my stomach full, and in a comfortable warm bed.

I have always loved the Hunger Games.

Ever since I was little, I have always loved the Games my parents have encouraged the Games and it was a big event in my home. My parents were large bidders on tributes and we were constantly going to the Opening Ceremonies, the Tribute Interviews, and throwing/hosting parties. They had oodles of money to spend and to sponsor their favorite tributes that seemed limitless. It wasn't a hobby or entertainment for my family, (and most of the Capitol for that matter) it was a lifestyle.

I have always wanted to be a tribute.

After watching years of tributes with skills that were laughable, or tributes that were killed at the Bloodbath, I had known that if it was me, those other tributes would be sorry they even glanced my way. It didn't take long for me to realize how much better I was then most of them. Secretly, while I lived in the Capitol, I had always dreamed of being crowned the victor. To hear the trumpets blare in my ears as I was crowned.

I have always admired victors.

Since I was little, I have wanted to be a victor, and bring honor and glory to my district. Too bad, because I had lived in the Capitol at the time. Just the confidence and pride of winning was enough to make that my goal. For example, Brutus of District 2, showed so much courage and strength when that gong sounded. He earned his victory. Haymitch Abernathy, District 12's only living victor, deserved his victory. The pure cleverness when he ducked that axe as it flew into the force field. That girl thought she could just outlast him. What she didn't know as there was a force field down below the cliff. That ax saved his life and took out his opponent when it bounced back over the cliff and into the girl's head. That smile he wore when she whipped that ax over his head. I have always wanted that smile to be mine.

I have always trained for the games.

Ever since I figure out my dream was to become a tribute, I have trained like a Career. My father had talked to President Snow (he was very high ranking and knew people from the many parties he attended) and he allowed me to train as a tribute and pretend to be a citizen in District 2. Nobody would have ever guessed that I was form the Capitol. My strength and arrogance frightened them too much to question my heritage.

I have always thought I would win the Hunger Games.

With my strength, arrogance, power, and confidence, I knew that that crown would be mine. I had devoted my entire life to this and any tribute ho had crossed my path would be sorry.

I have always thought that District 12 tributes were laughable.

Practically every year, the District 12 tributes are eliminated at the Bloodbath. They have only had two victors and one isn't even living anymore.

I had always known that Katniss Everdeen girl was something special. Ever since I had laid my eyes on her, I knew she was no typical District 12 tribute. She had a chance and was an expert with the bow and arrow. Not only that, but she was a volunteer, from District 12! That is practically unheard of. Stealthy and with a main purpose to survive, she could very well dominate the playing field.

I had always been dreaming of this moment.

It was the final three, just like in my dreams. Except, I had been attacked by mutts and they had caused me to be out of breath and wounded by the time I had reached the Cornucopia. I thought I had the upper hand when I had grabbed bread boy, Rye or something like that, by the his neck. He had no chance… until the arrow pierced my knuckles and I was sent flying off the Cornucopia into the collection of mutts. It was pain for hours like never before.

I had always feared my cannon would sound.


End file.
